


That Damned Suit

by Oft



Category: Tron (1982)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oft/pseuds/Oft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin always fights dressing up for meetings, and Alan has to deal with it every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Damned Suit

'WHAT THE . . . ' Alan found his words cut short as Kevin grabbed his waist, pushing them both back against the edge of the bed, Kevin's mouth sucking the air from Alan's own. He lost his balance, then Kevin was on top of him, working down his neck, pulling his shirt apart. Alan groaned, partially from the pleasantness of it, partially because he could hear the buttons of his shirt flying and clinking against the blinds. This had been the last thing he expected to happen trying to get Kevin to look the part of CEO and getting him fitted in his new suits. 

* * * *

Kevin had fought it from the start, forgetting he needed to cater to the board of directors now, and not hide out behind his computer all day. Alan had badgered him for weeks, then finally just dragged him to a tailor one night to get it done.  
The final results had been spectacular.

Alan found himself staring- he never imagined this layabout to clean up so well. He almost started to understand what Lora saw in him. And Kevin had caught him staring often enough afterwards that he would throw a knowing grin at Alan, making the man turn away uncomfortably, or would give him a squeeze of the thigh- uncomfortably close to certain areas for Alan's tolerance. But Kevin had never pushed it.

Now in the loft over the arcade, Alan found himself pulling at Kevin, claiming the man's mouth with an aggression he didn't know he had. This visit was to get Kevin to come to the meeting later; it had been a lot of verbal push and pull and getting Kevin into the damn suit, and then Kevin had caught him off guard staring again. Now Kevin was back OUT of the suit, Alan's following close behind, and the momentum of their unexpected encounter had drove them to tangle with each other on the sheets. Kevin rolled, pulled Alan on top, and Alan needed no further instructions to bury himself to hilt. The need for release and a small window before work called again pushed Alan to race to a finish, dragging Kevin along with a bit of extra effort, and the exhausted satiation of release threatened to derail Alan's tight plans completely. Kevin merely laughed it off.

The damn man always found the joke no matter how bad things were. Alan would slap him if he hadn't been so smitten.


End file.
